


The Dog and the Lunar Eclipse

by dogtit



Series: a devil and her dog [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, nah, there was going to be more in this series but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end will begin with blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog and the Lunar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> The death of Sakuya Izayoi.

_June 24, 1389_

* * *

When does a being come into existence? Does it have to be born? Does it have to be created?

Or does it simply have to wake up?

Long ago, longer than she could count, she had awoken. Her eyes were filled with light. It was a cold, blank white that filled her vision; it blinded her and entranced her all at once. Slowly, she became aware of herself and her surroundings.

Bringing her head down, slowly blinking her eyes, she saw herself in a field of beautiful flowers. They were the oddest she'd ever seen—upon first glance, they appeared to be blood red in color. But upon closer inspection, she saw that their centers were a soft, snow white color.

The blossoms were all turned upwards to this great light, and she wondered if she too was one of the odd flowers.

"Good lord, child, what are you doing here?"

The voice was rough and weathered, and when she turned her head, she saw an impossibly tall man looming above her. His face was scarred and there was a severity about him.

But when he kneeled before her and put a large, callused hand on her head, there was kindness in his touch. Nothing but the utmost gentleness.

"Darling girl, you shouldn't be out alone at night. Not amongst these blossoms." He pulled his hand away. "These attract the creatures."

She blinked.

"Where are your parents, child?" The large man looked about.

"I'm alone."

She wasn't sure what drew those words out of her mouth. She wasn't entirely sure where those words had come from either.

The man frowned, cupping her small shoulder in his giant hand. "You poor thing. Have they taken your family?"

She was unable to answer.

"I see." He drew her close. "What a beautiful child you are—what is your name?"

"I don't have one."

The man was confused, this much she could feel. He finally let out a great, heavy sigh, and began to murmur something.

" _Our Father, who art in Heaven..._ "

She ignored him in favor of studying the gold trinket he wore around his neck. She touched it, stroking the metal, and gazed at her reflection.

Blue eyes. White hair. There was a weight around her neck, and she looked down briefly at the silver pocket watch hanging down her chest. He finished his chanting, and scooped her up in great, bear-like arms. She was lifted up, and in a moment of panic, clung to the man's black robes.

"My child, you have suffered a great loss. The work of those demons, no doubt."

She craned her neck to look up at the huge, white light again. It was an orb that hung ominously above her, but she wasn't afraid. It comforted her, in a strange way.

"I am Father Solomon. Leader of the holy resistance against the hellspawn. I shall take you in, child, as my pupil. Whether or not you become apart of our most righteous order..."

The man turned and began to walk; she buried her face in his shoulder, his stride and the scent of his robes lulled her to sleep.

"...is up to the will of our Lord..."

* * *

_Scarlet Devil Mansion, Gensokyo_

_April 14, Friday_

* * *

It all started with blood.

Blood in the tea. Blood stained upon her hands. Blood from her own mouth, caught on a cotton white handkerchief. Sakuya stared down at the splotches of red, lips parted. In the eerie silence of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, she heard the ticking of a phantom clock.

Finally, she folded the cloth and dabbed the corners of her mouth. She made a mental note to burn the cloth later, lest her Mistress become suspicious.

Out of habit, she reached out to stop time. A spasm of pain shot through her chest, wrenching out a choked gasp. She fell to her knees, fisting the fabric over her chest as she fought for air. She couldn't call out to one of the fairies.

She had to grit her teeth and work through the attack on her own. She bent over, resting one hand on the cold tile of the kitchen floor, gagging a little as her throat swelled and closed of its own accord. Black splotches appeared in her vision, obscuring her view. She felt something dribble out of her mouth, and distantly heard it splatter on the floor. Her heart was on a rampage in her chest. A final spasm rocked her body, and suddenly the pressure was gone.

With a single, unintelligible noise Sakuya collapsed on her side, trembling like a newborn kitten. Wetness oozed out of her mouth and pooled where her cheek meet tile. There was the distinct taste of copper on her tongue.

She stared at the glob of blood sitting on the floor just inches before her. She felt something akin to sorrow bubble in her stomach, but forced it down.

After a few moments, she carefully reached for the strands of time again. This time, they came to her easily and without the attack. She stopped time and wearily stood to her feet, wiping her mouth and cheek with the back of her hand.

All the while, the blood taunted her. Sakuya had lived alongside demons so long that she had forgotten, if for a moment, that she was indeed a human. The blood was a sickening reminder.

Sakuya quickly took a wet rag and disposed of the evidence.

–

"Meiling."

"Yes'm!" The red haired, gate-guarding youkai gave Sakuya a salute and a cheery grin (surprisingly doing her job, for once). "What can I do for ya, Sakuya-san?"

Sakuya found a smile coming to her lips despite her current mood.

"I'm going on a trip, Meiling."

Meiling arched a brow, taking in Sakuya's attire; a plain, black cloak draped over her shoulders, with equally black trousers and boots. Also, she wore a button down white shirt, as was revealed by the wicker basket she held in the crook of an elbow.

"Shopping at the human village?"

"...No. Not quite."

Meiling's grin turned to a worried frown. She crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed lightly.

"You alright, Sakuya-san?"

The head maid thought about telling a lie—but then realized that, if her hunch was correct, she couldn't afford to be remembered as a liar.

"I'm...worried." Sakuya closed her eyes. "There is a matter that I must attend to. It concerns my wellbeing."

"Is this 'matter' recent?"

"Yes."

Meiling's brows furrowed, and for a moment Sakuya thought she was going to cry. The youkai raised her hand and clasped Sakuya's shoulder. She squeezed lightly, and Sakuya found herself at once disturbed and comforted by the strength in that hand.

"S'there anything I can do?" Meiling asked softly.

Sakuya reached into the folds of her cloak and withdrew an envelop and a folded piece of parchment. "If you would follow these instructions," she handed over the folded paper, "while I'm absent, I would very much appreciate it."

Meiling took the paper and read it quickly. Her frown deepened. "Sakuya-san, these are your duties."

"I know. I've already told the staff that they are under your command, for the time being." Sakuya chuckled. "Between those useless fairies and Lady Patchouli...well. I trust you to get the job done."

"S-Sakuya-san," Meiling stammered.

"It's a compliment, you silly youkai. Accept it."

Meiling grinned again and scratched the back of her neck. "Yes ma'am! I'll do my best."

Sakuya smiled softly. "Then I will have nothing to worry about." Her face turned solemn again as she handed over the envelope. "If I don't happen to return by the next full moon...would you give this to the Mistress?"

Meiling took the envelope. "I take it it's a top-secret love letter?"

Sakuya gave her a frosty glare.

"A-ah, sorry Sakuya-san! Just kidding!" Meiling held up the envelope like a shield and hid her face behind it. "I'm sorry!"

With a sigh, Sakuya said, "You're forgiven."

Meiling let out a relieved sigh. She looked at the envelope and her face donned that melancholy expression again. "Sakuya-san? I...won't have to give this to the Mistress, will I? You'll be back soon, right?"

Sakuya looked away. She flattened her lips, took a breath, and said, "I'm not sure, Meiling."

"It's that bad?" Meiling whispered.

"I...believe so."

For a moment, there was silence. Finally, Meiling said, "You're made of tougher stuff than most humans, Sakuya-san."

She nodded to herself, and held the envelope and instructions to her heart. "You're gonna be fine, I know it. And Hong Meiling's no fool, she knows her stuff!"

Sakuya smiled again, but still couldn't manage to look at Meiling. "Well, who am I to argue with such logic? I'm only human."

"Nah, you're Sakuya-san." Meiling's hand rested on her shoulder again. "That's better than a human."

Sakuya looked at the red head. She blinked, shocked to find that she had to fight a wave of tears, and in a shaking voice said, "Thank you."

Meiling just gave her a warm smile. "Just get better soon, okay Sakuya-san? If ya don't, the Mistress'll be really angry with you!"

"...Of course. Good luck, Meiling."

With that, Sakuya turned and began to walk.

* * *

_London, England_

_December 14, 1392_

* * *

"Well done, my child."

She looked up at Father Solomon, breathless. His praise was rarely given, but it carried substantial weight. She bowed her head, humbled, and said not a word.

"Well done to all of you," said Father Solomon. "You have all made me proud."

To her right, a young redhead bit her lips to keep her whimpers of pain silent to herself. The deep cuts on her body wept, blood dripping down her shaking arms and staining the tile. She was only eleven.

"Rise, my children, rise."

The seven recruits stood up.

"Our Lord God has spoken to me. Your performances this day have earned you the right to be accepted into our most holy order."

There was a collective drawing of breaths, even though it hurt those who had suffered broken ribs and collapsed lungs. But still they followed their vow of silence.

"You are all the next generation of Hunters." Father Solomon smiled with great joy, his huge arms spreading wide. "Each of you will step forward to receive your title. Your names will be forsaken, for a Hunter exists only for one, singular purpose."

Each child kept their joy tampered, focusing on the pain that ran through their bodies. It was enough.

"Aine, step forward my child."

The redhaired girl took shaking, tremulous steps towards Father Solomon. First, he placed his hand upon her sweaty forehead.

"Brothers and Sisters of the order! I introduce to you—The Sparrow of Flame! She has been tried and tested by the Lord, and he deems her worthy." As a great chorus of voices cried out the girl's new title, the priest smoothed back the redhead's hair and smiled.

"Welcome home, my dear. You may now speak."

"Th-thank you, Father," said Sparrow, showing a wide, gaptoothed smile. Father Solomon pulled her into a hug, and then sent her to the medics that stood by.

One by one, the recruits stepped forward and received their titles. The pride in the priest's voice, the warmth, never left. Each child that managed to remain conscience was given greater praise; the two boys who had collapsed after receiving their titles dampened Father Solomon's joy, but as a man of the church, he endured.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it was her turn. She had no name to forsake, which seemed to give Father Solomon even greater joy. She stood before him, basking in his love when he placed his hand upon her head.

"Brothers and Sisters—here stands my most prized pupil. The demons of the night have stripped her of everything—her parents, her name, and her memories. She was little more than a dog when I found her in that field, three years ago."

Thanks to the blood loss, she was unable to blush. It spared her pride.

"But look how she has risen! The Lord has shone most favorably upon this young child. It is my honor—my privilege—to introduce to you; The Wolf of the Moon."

The Wolf closed her eyes, a smile spreading over her face as she heard the hundreds of voices cheer and shout her title. Her heart raced, and pleasure rippled throughout her body. She was home.

Father Solomon pulled her into a hug, brushing down her hair and back. "Welcome home, my dearest child."

* * *

_Forest of Magic, Gensokyo_

_April 14, Friday_

* * *

Night came quickly to Gensokyo—it was a fact that Sakuya enjoyed. Night brought a calm stillness to the world that was unusual for a place such as Gensokyo. Night was also the Mistress's domain, and in a sense Sakuya's as well. Even in the dangerous heart of the Forest of Magic, Sakuya had no fear.

However, as human as she was, she did need rest. And with her powers so out of tune...

Well. Sakuya knew her way around the forest to a degree. Finding the house of the doll-maker wasn't that much of a challenge. The witch's hut was closer, of course, but Sakuya had little patience for the girl's antics and no doubt she'd faint at the mess and clutter of Marisa's house anyway.

She approached the door and knocked. The door opened soon after—a doll fluttered in the air before her, blank eyes peering up at her. Sakuya inclined her head politely.

"Good evening, Shanghai. May I speak to your master, please?"

The doll nodded and took off. Sakuya stood at the doorway and scanned the inside. Every shelf and available surface was covered in dolls—both finished and unfinished. Such a sight would invoke fear in weaker beings; Sakuya took the sight with a grain of salt. The Young Mistress kept her dwelling in a  _far_  less organized state, with much more gruesome sights.

Shanghai appeared again, this time perched upon the shoulder of the youkai magician, Alice Margatroid.

"...Izayoi-san? What brings you here?"

There was a cool indifference to Alice's words, and beneath that, a hint of annoyance.

"I'm on my way to Eientei. I was wondering if I could stay a night here." Sakuya bowed her head again. "If it's not an inconvenience."

Alice sighed and gestured inside. "No, not really. Make yourself at home."

Sakuya stepped inside. "You have my thanks."

The magician hummed and waved her hand. "As if I need it. There's tea on the stove, if you want it."

"How gracious," Sakuya said. She reached into the basket and pulled out an old looking manuscript, arcane runes etched into the old leather. It caught Alice's attention at once.

"...Is that a first edition?"

"But of course." Sakuya handed the book over to her host, who carefully took it from her hands. "The Lady Patchouli would never think of giving you anything less."

Alice carefully opened the book, and scanned the first few lines Her eyebrows rose and a smile quickly curled her lips. "' _Rozen_ ', hm? Quite an idealistic young man." She shut the book. "I'll be sure to thank Patchouli."

Sakuya slid off her cloak and carefully draped it over the back of a chair. She put her basket by the leg of the same chair and rolled her shoulders. She was far more tired than she cared to admit, and that disturbed her.

"So."

Sakuya turned her head and saw Alice staring at her.

"You said you were headed to Eientei."

"Yes. I'm in need of medicine."

"The rabbit sells her wares at the Human Village. There's no need to go directly to the moon-doctor...unless it's that serious."

Sakuya met Alice's eyes. "I'm surprised," she began, "I thought you didn't care about the affairs of others."

The magician turned on her heel and began to stride back to her room. "The tea's cold," she admitted flatly, "but feel free to make more of it."

Alice disappeared from sight. After a few moments, Sakuya heard a door slam. It was only then that she gave a small smile and slipped into the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of tea.

* * *

_London, England_

_January 1, 1479_

* * *

The Wolf of the Moon stared down at the the withered husk of strength that had once been her partner.

The Sparrow was sixty-eight years old, the second longest lasting survivor of the seven recruits. The battles had not done her justice; scars lined the wrinkled skin, the red hair was a pure white, and her mind was in shambles from the most recent battle.

The Wolf felt a stirring in her heart, a dark one.

"Why," whispered Sparrow. "Why, Wolf? Why are you the same? Why has time spared you and not me?"

"I don't know," said the Wolf, and this was truth.

As the other recruits had aged and grew, the Wolf had found herself in an odd stasis. Her body had only changed barley over the years—even now, she held the appearance of a twelve-year-old. This longevity did not escape the eyes of the clan; nothing did. But Father Solomon, bless his soul and may he rest in peace, had often said that it was a blessing from the Lord.

That the Wolf was something truly special.

Not only was she spared the effects of time itself, she was even able to wield it as her own weapon. It made her an eerily efficient Hunter, and it was that and the good Father's assurance that she was like a guardian angel that kept the rest of the clan from condemning her as a witch.

"I'm sorry," said Sparrow, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry, Wolf. I must sound terribly selfish."

"We're all entitled to our moments," said Wolf calmly.

"That sounds like something Father Solomon would say."

"Is it?" The Wolf blinked. "I suppose you're right."

The Sparrow reached up with her remaining arm—the other had been severed during the attack on the latest batch of demons—a family line by the name of Le Mort. The lord had fled, but not after wounding Sparrow terribly.

"You're so much like him, Wolf. So much, I feel like he's right here, right beside me." A delirious smile drew the corners of her mouth up. "I'm so happy."

The Wolf took the outstretched hand and held it. It was cold to the touch.

"I know where Le Mort is," Sparrow whispered softly. "I found a map in his study; he'd circled a place, just outside of Whitechapel."

The Wolf accepted this information with a nod. "I see. I'll investigate immediatly" She waited a moment. "You have my word, Sparrow. I'll slay him in your name."

"Thank you," whimpered the woman. "Oh, thank you. You're so kind."

And then she was gone. It was a curious moment, the Wolf thought as she held the thin, limp hand in her own. Death had come swiftly and silently to this poor woman. As it had come to the five young men who had been in her group as well.

As it had come to her Father Solomon.

The Wolf set the hand on the dead woman's chest. She could feel time rippling and flowing around her; could feel its pull on the other members of the clan. The pocket watch was like a heavy stone in her pocket.

She looked at the dead woman for a long while. Finally, she turned around and began a brisk walk out of the chamber, her expression chillingly cold.

Le Mort would pay.

The Wolf would make sure of this.

* * *

_Margatroid Household, Gensokyo_

_April 15, Saturday_

* * *

Sakuya opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them in the first place. She saw that she was seated at the kitchen table, an empty cup of tea held in her fingers. It was morning, early morning at that. Had she spent the night at this table?

Sakuya rubbed her forehead, struck with the feeling that she'd had a troubling dream. She tried to recall it, and found that she couldn't manage to bring up any images. She pursed her lips and rose from her seat.

Her legs collapsed beneath her, sending her to the ground. The cup shattered and the chair flipped over. The attack was so sudden and so unexpected that Sakuya had no time to prepare. A strangled scream escaped from her throat before it closed. She clawed at her chest, where a pit of fire was born, robbing her of what little breath she could manage.

Blood spewed from her mouth, that much she was aware of. Her frantic scrambling amongst the shards of the broken tea cup drew more blood from her hands.

And then, just as quick as it had come, the attack relented. Sakuya was left a panting, bloodstained mess. A thin film of sweat caused her sullied shirt to cling to her torso; her lungs ached as she wheezed, mouthful after mouthful of air refilling them.

"My god..."

Had Sakuya been able to muster the strength, she would have stopped time and cleaned up the mess before Alice was aware of what happened. There was the sound of footsteps, then hands carefully rolling her onto her back. Alice's face hovered above her own, and the fact that the magician's face was pinched in worry made Sakuya's skin crawl.

"My  _god_ ," Alice said again. "Izayoi-san..."

"Help...me up..."

The blond slid a hand under her back and helped her to sit up.

"Forgive me...for the mess..."

"It's fixable," Alice muttered. Shanghai fluttered about them, holding a moist towel; Sakuya took it with trembling fingers and scrubbed at her mouth. Her shirt, she could do nothing about. Thankfully the cloak would cover it.

"How long has this been going on," Alice asked as a pair of dolls moved to clean up both the blood on the floor and the shattered cup.

To stall for silence, Sakuya picked out the shards from her hand without a wince, and handed them to the closest doll.

Finally, she answered. "It's fairly recent." And after a pause, "Since yesterday."

Alice's eyes narrowed in thought. "I...see."

"Hence my reason to go to Eientei." Sakuya folded the towel to a clean side and wiped her forehead. "This is only the second attack, but it...is far worse than it was before."

Alice helped her to her feet. Sakuya found strength flooding her limbs, and was grateful.

"So," the maid began, straightening her shirt. "I'll take my leave now, Miss Margatroid. You can understand my haste."

"Of course."

As Sakuya secured the black cloak across her shoulders, Alice studied her. Sakuya didn't mind the scrutiny; she would have done the very same had their roles been reversed.

"Again, my sincerest apologies about your cup," Sakuya said, dipping into a bow. "I'll purchase another for you at the Human Village."

"There's no need. I told you, it's fixable." Alice closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, what little warmth that had been there during Sakuya's struggles was gone. "Worry about yourself."

It was the closest that Alice could come to wishing someone well, Sakuya thought. She inclined her head and said, "I'll try."

As she opened the door and stepped into the bright, morning light, Alice spoke up once more.

"...Take it easy, Izayoi-san. I was human once too. I know that there is a limit to what a human can do."

Sakuya stopped, one hand on the door as Alice's words resonated in her head.

"Thank you for the advice, Miss Margatroid."

And with that, Sakuya shut the door and was gone.

–

After passing the shop run by the half-youkai male (his existence still baffled her—she didn't think youkai men existed anymore), Sakuya found herself at the bustling Human City. Hers was a familiar face, so a chorus of 'good morning's and such were thrown her way. Sakuya received them with a polite smile and a nod.

Because she couldn't afford to have Alice hold something over her head in any way, Sakuya purchased a tea cup to replace the one she had broken. That way, the magician couldn't hold anything over her head.

Then, she set about looking for the stall where the rabbit Udongein would be. It was disturbingly late in the day, the trip through the Forest of Magic having been taken slowly as to not provoke another attack. Sakuya had never before worried about the passage of time; but now, as control of it slowly slipped from her grasp, she found herself on edge and...frightened.

Fear was an emotion that Sakuya had little experience with.

To her disappointment, the medicinal stall had been closed for the day. It was a defeat that stung; at least with the rabbit, Sakuya didn't have to deal with the Bamboo Forest.

Now, however, it seemed she would have to.

Sakuya began to walk towards the forest. If anything, she was sure to run into the immortal woman Fujiwara, and then she would lead her straight to Eientei.

* * *

_Somewhere on the outskirts of Whitechapel_

_March 34, 1492_

* * *

It was a trap.

The Wolf struggled beneath the weight of Le Mort as he wrenched her right arm up and behind. For a second, she was so very sure he was going to break it.

But she was wrong.

"I've got your little timepeice, Witch!" he cackled. She heard the chain of her pocketwatch jingle merrily as he held it up above her head.

At this, the Wolf snarled and struggled harder; the pain in her arm became excruciating, but she bore through it because  _damn_  him, how dare he?

"You're so much smaller than I thought you were, but you can't fool me! I know, I know you aren't  _normal_. Your name's been whispered for damn near a century!" Le Mort tore off the gauntlet she wore. "But now you're mine! Oh, I'll have  _fun_  with you!"

And then there was the fire. She ground down her teeth and swallowed her scream, bitter tears of shame rising as she realized that he had bitten her. God, he had  _bitten_  her.

For a Hunter, there was no greater shame than receiving the mark of the beast. It was a symbol that you had failed at your most sacred of duties.

He released her wrist and wrenched up her hair. Moving so that his knee pinned down her arm, he held up his own wrist to her mouth, where black blood wept. The Wolf flattened her lips, even as he shoved it against her mouth.

"Drink," he demanded. "Drink it!"

_Never._

Finally, he released her hair and locked his arm around her throat, cutting off her air supply.

It took a full two minutes for her to open her mouth to gasp for air. He shoved his bleeding wrist into her mouth, and his tainted blood poured down her throat.

The tears were hot now. She writhed, her limbs useless.

The Sparrow had become a Thrall shortly before her death. She had been under order to say that she had seen a map on Le Mort's desk; leading the Wolf on right into his trap. It was a dirty, underhanded trick that had been exactly what she should have expected from a vampire of his age.

But she hadn't. And now she was going to pay the price.

He wouldn't turn her—Le Mort was too smart for that. She would become a Thrall. She would become a puppet.

_I'll kill you_ , she thought desperately. She kept the though in her head as her limbs began to twitch and spasm, out of her control.

Finally, Le Mort pulled his wrist away and stood up. The Wolf collapsed to the floor, feeling the urge to retch but robbed of the ability.

"What a  _prize_ ," the vampire snickered. "Come now, speak up. Tell me who your Master is."

_Never._

Her lips remained shut.

_You'll never hear my voice. I swear this on my life; my voice will be the last thing you hear before you're sent to Hell_.

* * *

_Bamboo Forest of the Lost_

_April 15, Saturday_

* * *

"Alright, who's the dumbass that got lost this ti—oh. It's the vampire kid's babysitter."

Sakuya arched a brow as Fujiwara no Mokou stepped from the shadows of the bamboo stalks. A small ball of flame was held in her hand as a sort of torch; the emphasized shadows on the immortal's face made Sakuya's heart pound harder than she would have liked.

"Please do not disrespect my lady," Sakuya said in a light tone. She eased her cloak to the side, revealing several knives strapped her her belt.

Mokou rolled her eyes, but muttered a half-hearted apology. She wasn't one to forget her losses, Sakuya knew, and the fact that it had been  _her_  knife that had finally defeated the immortal didn't escape either of them.

"You're not the type to get lost."

"No, not usually. But one has to be lost in order for you to show yourself, right?"

Mokou snorted. "I'm not gonna be your friggin' escort to the Village."

"I was hoping you'd lead me to Eientei, actually."

At this, the silver haired girl frowned. "Eientei?" And before Sakuya could explain her reason, the girl sighed, "Something serious, right?"

Mokou turned on her heel and began stalking through the bamboo. "Keep close," she advised over her shoulder. "I'll take you to the gates."

Sakuya stepped lightly, following Mokou as they made their way through the pillars of bamboo.

* * *

_Scarlet Devil Mansion_

_April 15, Saturday_

* * *

Meiling looked up at the moon. It was missing just a sliver—tomorrow night it would be full. And Sakuya still wasn't back. The red haired gate-keeper bit her lip—the envelope in her pocket suddenly seemed to be made of lead.

"China," a small voice whined. A clawed hand slipped into her own, drawing the youkai's gaze down. Red eyes stared back up at her through a fringe of gold hair.

"Well hey there, Flan," Meiling greeted warmly, bending down. Flandre giggled and clambered onto her back, just as Meiling predicted. The woman stood up and began to walk down the long corridors of the mansion, grimacing at the chaos slowly building in Sakuya's absence.

"Where's Sakuya," Flandre asked. "She hasn't brought me my snacks."

"So does that mean you don't want  _me_  to bring'm to ya anymore?" Meiling asked jokingly.

"No! China's my favorite!" Flandre's arms tightened to a frightening degree around her neck, choking her a little. "S'just...I miss Sakuya."

"I know, Flan," Meiling managed with a sigh. "I know..."

Suddenly, Flandre giggled menacingly in her ear.

"Hey, China."

Meiling gulped. "Y-yeah, Flan?"

"Let's play danmaku!"

Meiling paled.

* * *

_Le Mort Manor, England_

_August 31, 1888_

* * *

Her body had changed in the centuries following her capture. Her hair had grown longer. She'd grown taller, matured into the body of a woman. Her tongue felt like a useless lump of muscle in her mouth, considering how little she used it. The sparse, infrequent attempts to reach the minds of her fellow captives fell on deaf ears. The flowers, the very same she had first seen when she had awoken all those centuries ago, were the only ones to receive her whisper. She'd tended to dozens of families of those beautiful blossoms.

Above all, the Thrall (as she was no longer fit to be a Hunter, no longer fit for the title Father Solomon had blessed her with) was painstakingly aware of what she was.

Le Mort was asleep, his body locked beneath the earth. The rest of his puppets had been put on duty, staring sightlessly out every window in an attempt to spot danger.

The Thrall stared at the sunlight and ached. Hadn't she once been able to wander outside freely? The memories stung.

Not for the first time, the Thrall cursed the power she had been given. Why couldn't she have been  _normal_? Why did time flow different for her—why was she stuck in this eternal stasis?

Was she even  _human_?

The Thrall's mind was spun with these sorts of thoughts all through the day. It was only when the sun sank below the horizon that a dark whisper compelled her legs to move. She couldn't summon her will as she was pulled helplessly up the stairs to Le Mort's study.

"Excellent. My pet seems to be working even better today!"

She wanted to scream.

"Now now, my little Witch, don't look at me so. I'll have to rip that ugly look off your damn face." Le Mort sighed, as if dealing with her tired his patience. "I have a small task for you. To see if your knife has dulled in the slightest."

The Thrall twitched.

"I need you to get me dinner." He threw a wine bottle at her; the glass smacked into her temple. Here, her will was tested; not a single sound escaped her throat as pain surged from the impact. She bent down and picked up the bottle. "Fill it up. I don't care how; kill as many of the cattle as you need to."

And the Thrall, helpless to the tainted blood poisoning her body, obeyed.

* * *

_Eientei_

_August 15, Saturday_

* * *

"Yo, Inaba. You there?"

"M-mokou-san," a soft voice squeaked out. A purple haired girl poked her head out from the front doors of Eientei, ears twitching. "What do you want? The Princess is sleeping!"

" _Pbht_." Mokou blew a raspberry and rolled her shoulders in a shrug. "Like I give a hoot 'bout what she's doing. She's lucky I didn't plan an ambush, or somethin'. Been a few weeks since I lopped her head off." 

Sakuya had only heard snippets of the history between the two true immortals; something about Kaguya dishonoring Mokou's father, riots in the streets. But the way Mokou talked and acted, it was as if Kaguya had committed a great atrocity against her. Though, Sakuya surmised to herself, honor was everything amongst nobles; so perhaps she had. Stranger still, between danmaku, spiritual energy, and  _fire_ , it was a miracle that either of them could leave a scrap of the other unscathed. Almost as if neither side wanted the other to perish for good. 

Immortal politics. Sakuya was thankful she wasn't one of them.

"Look, Inaba, you remember—Izayoi, right? The one with the bat." Mokou gestured to Sakuya. "She needs to see Eir-"

Reisen eeped as the doctor herself wrenched open the door and stepped out into the moonlight. Mokou clenched her fist and extinguished her fireball in surprise.

Eirin Yagokoro met her eyes, blue burning into blue. Sakuya was troubled by the gaze, and by that achingly familiar face.

"I had a feeling you'd be here, Izayoi-san," Eirin said finally. "Mokou-san, thank you very much for guiding her here."

Mokou rolled her shoulders again, shoes scuffing against the ground. "Just doin' my job."

"Please, Izayoi-san, come inside."

"Right." As Sakuya passed by Mokou, she bowed her head. "Thank you for being my guide, Fujiwara-san."

"...Yeah, yeah." Mokou stuffed her hands in the pockets of her trousers. "Whatever. Keep the formality to yourself, eh, Izayoi?"

Sakuya merely bowed her head again, and entered Eientei. Reisen scurried after her, and Eirin made to follow. She stopped, however, and looked to Mokou. The immortal glared back.

"...The Princess sends her regards," Eirin said calmly.

Pale cheeks almost dusted pink, and the phoenix turned on her heel and began another trek through the towering stalks of bamboo; sending a limp wave over her shoulder in reply. 

* * *

"I hope the trip wasn't troubling for you, Izayoi-san," Eirin said as Reisen took Sakuya's cloak. The bloodstains from the attack earlier were revealed; Reisen gasped softly and Eirin's eyes narrowed. "Oh, dear."

"If I may ask," Sakuya began, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt as she sat on the examining table. "Why were you expecting me?"

Eirin turned to a tray of equipment and did not answer. Sakuya glared, but did not press.

"Alright," the doctor sat down in a chair and slid on a pair of spectacles, Reisen quickly going to her side and holding a clipboard. "Tell me what's the matter."

Sakuya explained, to the best of her abilities, the two attacks. She made sure not to leave a detail out; Reisen scribbled furiously on her clipboard and Eirin's eyes grew darker and darker with each word spoken.

"I've only had two, Doctor Yagokoro. But in the aftermath of both, I've been feeling...strange."

"Strange how?"

"My control over time is slipping. And I feel...like my own time is running out."

The lens of Eirin's glasses shielded her eyes as she linked her fingers. "So you feel as if you're dying?"

"Yes."

"Have you informed anyone else of this?"

"Only sparse details," said Sakuya. "I wasn't sure of the severity. I didn't want stir unnecessary trouble."

Eirin hummed. "I see. Reisen? Please hand me the moon stone."

"M-master, you can't-"

"Don't make me ask twice."

Reisen gulped and reached into a cabinet. She pulled out a small box and handed it to Eirin.

"Izayoi-san, I'd like you to unbutton your shirt—enough so I can see your collarbone, please."

Sakuya did as she was asked. A grim look crossed Eirin's face as she ran her fingers over the box.

"You may feel a slight stinging sensation."

With that, she opened the box. Sakuya saw a bright, mercury colored stone. It pulsed, suddenly—and an attack sprung upon her. It knocked her right off the table and onto the floor. This time, her throat was not closed off—it gave her free reign to scream as much as she needed.

Which was exactly what she did. Scream after scream tore from her throat as the pit of fire from the morning's attack returned, this time with gusto. It concentrated into a single point. Sakuya flung herself on her back, hands scrambling for a hold. She looked down, hyperventilating, as she almost expected to see her torso burst into flames. Instead, she saw a blue light shining from her collarbone; it was the size of a small button and appeared to be a mark of some sort.

The stone in Eirin's hand pulsed again; now her screams died as her throat clogged with a sudden geyser of blood spewing from her mouth. As Sakuya turned her head and retched on the clinic floor, Eirin snapped the box shut.

And then; darkness.

* * *

_Le Mort Manor_

_April 16, 1889_

* * *

Sakuya was in pain, but even though her body was broken and bloody, she could feel nothing but elation. She had a name. She had a  _name_. In all the hundreds of years she'd been alive, she'd never once had a name. A title, yes.

But a name?

It sent a wonderful thrill coursing through her cleansed veins. For a moment, she believed that this was a dream.

But the pain in her chest told her otherwise.

"Don't worry," her new mistress, the Lady Remilia Scarlet, whispered softly. "I won't let you die, Sakuya. It's not your fate to die here, not yet."

Sakuya felt a curious sensation; a warmth that blossomed through her cold body. "What are you...doing to me?"

"Your fate is in my hands. Do you understand?"

"Not...particularly."

Remilia chuckled, the sound girlish and impish all at once. "So honest. Sakuya, what I'm doing is tying your fate to mine. Call it a...collar, if you will."

"A collar, my lady?" Sakuya thought she should be offended, but really, it was hard to be. She owed her life to this small, strong vampire.

"Why, yes. You're going to serve me until the end of your days, Sakuya. I just want to make sure I've ironed out all the snags. You'll die when you want to die, not at the whim of another."

Sakuya closed her eyes. "I still don't follow, my lady. But it doesn't matter." She smiled. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

She felt a hand brush her bangs out of her face, a claw dragging gently across her cheek.

"I am yours, after all."

* * *

_Scarlet Devil Mansion_

_April 16, Sunday_

* * *

The full moon sat before them. Meiling bit her lips and twisted her hands, bile in her throat.

Sakuya should have been back by now. She  _said_...

The redhead looked down at her black slippers, unable to meet her mistress's angry, red eyes. Flandre sat at her left, oblivious to her sister's budding rage. Patchouli and Koakuma, for once out of the library, both sat at the long dining table as well.

All of their eyes were focused on Meiling.

"U-um, well, as you all may well know, Sakuya-san left on a t-trip three days ago. And she left me in charge-"

" _Get to the point_."

Meiling squeaked and tugged at her collar.

"Yeah, China," Flandre chimed in. "Where'd Sakuya go?"

"My best bet is...E-eientei."

Remilia's eyes widened; Koakuma put a hand to her mouth and Patchouli's mouth curled into a frown. Flandre pursed her lips.

"Where's that?"

"The doctor, Flan," Remilia answered, her voice curt but gentle. Her gaze was anything  _but_  when she looked up at Meiling. "Sakuya went to the doctor."

"Y-yes ma'am. She's...had some...i-issues." Meiling covered her head, quickly sputtering, "I didn't know, my lady, she only told me that she had to go on a trip and that's all, I swear!"

Remilia's jaw worked as she ground her teeth. "I see."

Patchouli shut her book with a sigh, reading the tension in the air as easily as her novel. "Come, Flan. We're leaving China and your big sis to talk, okay? You can hang out in the library with me and Koa."

"Yay!" Flandre cheered. "Sis, don't be too mean to China, okay?" And with that, she left, tugging on Koakuma's hand. Judging by the devil's wince, it was probably too hard, but the familiar didn't say a word about it.

Soon, it was simply Meiling and Remilia.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," the vampire demanded. "You only said Sakuya was on personal business. You never said  _anything_  about that moon doctor."

"I-I'm sorry. S-sakuya-san said she'd be back by now." Finally, Meiling withdrew the slightly crumbled envelope from her pocket and handed it to Remilia. "And she...t-told me that if she wasn't back by now to give you that."

Remilia tore open the envelope and opened the note.

_My dearest Mistress,_

_If you're reading this, then Meiling has done her job to the fullest. Please, be sure to reward her splendidly for her service; I know it isn't easy._

_I'm sorry for not telling you or anyone else about my health. The matter sprung up unexpectedly, and I left immediately to see to it._

_I may be dying, my lady. I fear there is something wrong with my heart, hence my haste to Eientei. If you're reading this...the chances are my fate is, indeed, sealed._

_How tacky of me; to say my goodbyes in a last minute letter. I wish all of you all the happiness in the world. It was my greatest pleasure to serve you, my lady._

_With love,_

_Sakuya Izayoi_

"M-my lady! You're...you're crying..."

* * *

_Eientei_

_April 16, Sunday_

* * *

Sakuya awoke to pain and the taste of blood in her mouth. She shot up from the bed, groaning at the protest in her muscles. Eirin sat at the edge of her bed, expression unreadable.

"What did you  _do_  to me," Sakuya demanded in a hoarse voice.

Eiring removed her glasses. "Forgive me, Izayoi-san. But what I did was to see if my hunch was correct." She sighed. "Unfortunately, it was."

Sakuya looked down, and gasped at the tattoo that had appeared on her collar bone. It appeared to be a crescent moon swallowing a tear drop—or perhaps it was a flower petal. Sakuya wasn't sure.

"That is my signature," Eirin said. "Its ink is only visible after being exposed to a special type of stone found on the moon."

Sakuya was silent.

"You, Sakuya Izayoi-san, are my..." Eirin rubbed her eyes. "I suppose the term I could use is  _daughter_."

"Impossible." Sakuya shook her head. "It's not...possible. I'm not...I'm not—I'm not a Lunarian."

"You're right. You aren't a Lunarian." Eirin looked at her. "But that doesn't make you a human, either."

Sakuya began to shiver.

"I'll strip it all down to the barest truth; you're an artificial being. One thousand years ago, I gave my Princess the Hourai Elixer. She was exiled to earth. So I schemed and I planned for a decade or so—finally, I decided that once Kaguya's sentence was over, I'd either retrieve her or stay by her side.

"But I needed a retainer, a helper if you will. So, I took the remaining sample of Kaguya's mortal blood and my own DNA and combined them. You were five hundred years in the making—two hundred to properly develop, and three hundred more to teach.

"I was discovered, of course. I had already enlisted the help of Reisen—and we wiped your memory. I used an experimental device, an intergalactic teleporter to send you down to Earth, to where the Princess was closest. I miscalculated, and you ended up elsewhere."

Eirin stared at something only she could see.

"But we Lunarians; we're unfit to live on this polluted planet. The impurities in the air, unless properly filtered out via medication, will kill us in due time. You, on the otherhand, were created with the idea of being on Earth in mind. I did what I could, using what I knew. It's why you didn't break down into the elements that created you when you first took a breath of air."

It was a while before Sakuya could find it in herself to speak.

"What's...happening now?"

Eirin looked at her again, and her eyes were full of regret.

"You've hit your expiration date."

* * *

_Bamboo Forest of the Lost_

_April 16, Sunday_

* * *

"Stupid Kaguya."

_Punch_

"Stupid Eirin!"

_Punch_

Mokou looked at the dented stalk of bamboo she'd just finished assaulting.

Where did that stupid bitch get off, giving Mokou her  _forgiveness_? If anything, Kaguya was supposed to be the one on her hands and knees, begging  _her_  for forgiveness.

Not that she would give it anyway; time only allowed the wounds Kaguya had carved to fester. And besides that, what Kaguya had done was unforgivable.

Just the thought of the other immortal made Mokou see red—no, wait, that was because of the-

" _Gungnir!_ "

Mokou leaped back, yelping as a spear of red light cause the ground right near her feet to explode. The shockwave sent Mokou flying back, sputtering and spitting out bits of dirt that she had the misfortune to meet.

The vampire mistress Mokou had tangled with hovered above her, expression simply  _murderous_. Even the deathless Mokou gulped in fear. The vampire looked feral; her eyes were glowing a bright red, and her fangs peeked over her lips. Even her wings looked slightly more—was angular the right word?

The vampire cracked her hands, summoning the spear Gungnir again. She only spoke four words;

" _Where. Is. My. Sakuya?_ "

* * *

_The Outer Gardens, Eientei_

_April 16, Sunday_

* * *

Sakuya held the red blossom between her fingers. Her shirt was still unbuttoned, and now it held more stains of blood. She twirled the stem, entranced by the color and the nostalgia the flower held.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

The Princess herself sat beside Sakuya, as if they were equals.

As if Sakuya were something  _natural_.

"I don't have a name for them," Kaguya said, looking at the miniature field of flowers that swayed in the breeze. "I suppose I could name them. But it just doesn't feel right."

Sakuya was silent. Kaguya sighed lightly.

"Eirin's told me all about you. Apparently, you have a knack for being ridiculously loyal. That your purpose was to serve me."

Sakuya fought off the urge to crush the flower in her fist.

"But I've seen how you look at your Mistress. Eirin says it's all apart of your programming." Kaguya paused to let the words sink in. "I think it's because of love."

Sakuya sighed and let the flower drop to join its brethren. Though it never could, could it? It was a plucked blossom; it had no roots to tie it to the soil. It could look like the other blossoms all it wanted, but by the end of the day, it hideously different to the others.

Sakuya saw herself in that flower.

"You may stay here until the end comes," Kaguya offered softly. "I'll allow it."

"...What's it like to...die?"

Kaguya blinked. "It depends. I've died in...pretty much every way possible. Decapitation, dismemberment, immolation...all very painful, usually very quick. But they have the same ending; darkness."

The princess looked up at the full moon; up at her old home.

"It's soothing, I suppose; I'm never dead long enough to enjoy it, if it is indeed something you can enjoy."

"But I'm not...like you. I'm not like any other creature on this planet."

"Of course not. You're Sakuya Izayoi, correct?"

Sakuya looked up.

"You're a unique person all your own," Kaguya said. "Just as I am the only Kaguya Houraisen. Just as Eirin is the only Eirin, and as your mistress is your only mistress. What we are doesn't matter; for most, death is the same nonetheless. It's who we are that truly matters."

Sakuya blinked, and found that she was crying. She covered her face, and let the tears flow; they might be the last she could ever shed.

Even now, the tattoo on her collarbone tingled. She wondered if it would ever go away; if perhaps she could return to her life. For so long, she had struggled with what she was. A long-lived human? A demon? A witch?

After she had met Remilia, and after she had begun work at the Scarlet Devil Mansion...she'd simply stopped caring. She was just Sakuya.

"Thank you, princess," she murmured. "For reminding me of...of what...of who I am."

Kaguya hid her smile with the sleeve of her robe. "Of course."

A thunderous explosion suddenly rocked the air; Mokou sailed over their heads and landed messily in the garden, clothes torn and burnt.

"Mokou?" Kaguya sputtered in surprise.

"Ow," was the reply.

" _Sakuya Izayoi! Show yourself this instant!_ "

Sakuya stood to her feet. "M-my lady?"

Sure enough, Remilia stormed into view not a moment later. Her face was a mask of fury, and it sent a chill down Sakuya's spine; Kaguya squeaked.

"Yo, Izayoi," Mokou said from behind them in a strained voice. "Someone  _really_  wants to talk with you.  _Ow._ "

Kaguya hurried to the other immortal's side, eager to be out of Remilia's range of wrath. For a moment, master and servant stared each other down.

"Get on your knees," Remilia hissed. Sakuya gulped but did as she was told.

Sakuya heard the crack of skin against skin before she felt it. The force of Remilia's hand sent her flying back, tumbling over herself in the field. When she came to a stop, she lifted herself up on her elbows, dizzy.

Kaguya had her arms under Mokou's and was dragging the girl away. Half of her face had been burned away; when Mokou caught her astonished look, she struggled to mouth, "You owe me."

Then Remilia pounced on her, fisting the sides of her shirt, sitting on her stomach.

"You foolish, stupid, ignorant,  _selfish_  little girl!" the vampire raged. "How  _dare_  you. How  _dare_  you try to go off on your own and  _die_ , leaving me nothing but a letter! I should  _kill_  you for this—this insult!"

Something hot and wet hit Sakuya's cheek, and she realized the mistress was crying.

"You stupid human...!" Remilia said through grit teeth. "You stupid...stupid..."

"M-my lady-"

"No! You won't sweet-talk your way out of this one!" Remilia bared her teeth yanked her up, until their noses were brushing. "If you  _ever_  think about leaving me like that again I'll—I'll kill you myself! I'll beat you over the head with your damn pocketwatch!"

Finally, Remilia wound her arms around her shoulders and clung, a hand fisting in Sakuya's hair.

"You...you didn't even say  _goodbye_ , Sakuya."

Sakuya's heart broke at the broken whisper, and reached up her hands to touch her mistress's sides. When she met no resistance, she managed to sit up until Remilia was in her lap, legs on either side of her hips, and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry, my lady," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't ever do something like this again."

"I won't."

Remilia drew back. "Swear it."

Sakuya swallowed, her heart pounding. "I swear."

Remilia leaned forward and kissed the pulse that thundered in her throat. Sakuya was reminded, then, of the red scarf and the truth of her worth to her mistress.

For a moment, Sakuya wondered if she would bite.

She did.

It was a small bite; much like a mosquito, if one needed something to compare it to. But it sent fire streaming through her blood, straight to her heart. It drew a single bead of blood, and Remilia lapped it away.

Her arms tightened, if that were even possible; Sakuya watched with a bit of amusement as Remilia's wings wrapped around her back as well, the claws digging gently into the back of her shirt.

Sakuya shivered and turned her gaze to the moon. As it rose, she heard the phantom clock again. The ticking grew louder and louder, until with a great crescendo, it reached its peak.

As midnight came to Gensokyo, and as the lunar eclipse began turning the moon red, the tattoo on Sakuya's collarbone shone white.

A cry slipped from her throat, startling Remilia.

"Sakuya? Sakuya, what's wrong? Sakuya!"

The attack was going to be the final one, this much Sakuya knew. Every inch of her body was sent into spasms; Remilia crawled out of her lap and hovered above her as Sakuya fell to her back. The next events were a blur; she saw the moon, saw it opening up to devour her whole.

She saw her mistress's face, above her own.

Eirin's face joined hers, and then Reisen.

_Hold her down._

Hands at her shoulders and ankles.

_Wait. Wait, wait just a damn minute!_

Remilia held her face still as the spasms began to quell enough for Sakuya to return to herself.

"Do you want to live?"

Once, Remilia had proposed that Sakuya become a true immortal. Sakuya had turned the offer down.

_I'll serve you until the day I die._

But she didn't want to leave  _now_.

"Sakuya," Remilia growled, " _do you want to live_?"

When she had been asked this question before, Sakuya had answered  _I don't know_. But now...

"Yes," she choked out. And then the spasms had her again. Something hit her wrist, pinched; and a cool sensation spread through her veins then. The spasms stopped. The fire stopped.

And as the tattoo on her collarbone faded from sight, Sakuya slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Scarlet Devil Mansion_

_August 18, Tuesday_

* * *

Sakuya awoke with the taste of honeyed tea in her mouth and her mistress in her arms. It was a good feeling.

Remilia woke soon after. She peeked up through her bangs and yawned cutely. Sakuya watched with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Mmm, it is," Remilia agreed, snuggling back into her maid's arms. "I love that you're on bedrest."

Sakuya laughed. "And why is that?"

"I get to sleep in as much as I want."

"That's true," Sakuya hummed. "Enjoy this while it lasts, my lady."

"Eirin said the supplement needs a week to take full effect." Remilia purred.

The supplement, as Eirin had explained to Remilia after Sakuya had collapsed, was full of essential nutrients that a Lunarian needed. Instead of taking seven series of pills every day (as Eirin did) the doctor had concocted a mixture of the medicines to be taken in a large, yearly dose. Now, it would be every day on her "birthday".

(Remilia admitted that the needle was enormous and Sakuya was a very brave creature to have gone through with the injection.)

"Sakuya?"

"Yes, my lady?"

Remilia rested her lips against the spot where the mark had shone white.

"You'll stay by my side for as long as you can, right?"

Sakuya kissed the top of her mistress's head.

"Of course, my lady."

* * *

 


End file.
